Rumors Come In All Different Shapes And Sizes
by crystal.chandeliers
Summary: The agents of NCIS notice an obvious change in two of its other agents, and of course what sort of colleagues would they be if they didn't start to speculate. Tony/Ziva
1. One July morning

**A/N: OK so this is a long shot, I know but this idea just came to me and wouldn't go away, so here goes. Each chapter is going to be a different persons interpretation of said rumor. In advance thanks for reading :) Oh and I know this one is short, but there is not dialogue, so it does look a little shorter than normal, but rest assured the other chapters will be much longer, this is just kind of a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly**

**----------------------------------------------**

Tony and Ziva, Ziva and Tony, no matter which way around you said it after the first two words came out of your mouth everyone knew instantly what the third would be. They were partners, like jelly was to peanut butter, like cheese to macaroni. You'd see them striding into the office from the elevator, side by side, steps in complete synchronization. Or you'd see them stood in front of the plasma shoulder to shoulder, bouncing ideas off of one another. Of course they had their days when the tension would be slightly thicker. You'd hear the quiet insults and the empty threats. But you could always guarantee that the next morning they'd be back in the bullpen bright and early, light teasing banter radiating from the two of them as you walked by. However, what the agents who walked into the office one July morning were greeted with was not what they expected.

It was a sunny Wednesday morning that the other agents noticed the change. Walking past the divide between Agents Gibbs team's work area and the rest of the office many felt the wave of tension hit them full force. You didn't even need to look up to see something was wrong. You could hear it in the tone of voice Gibbs used when talking to his team, and the quiet stutter that Agent McGee had every time he answered a question that was barked in his general direction, but most of all you could hear it in the sheer silence that was coming from Agent DiNozzo and Officer David's desks. Even when the two were in some sort of deep-seated pissing match you could still hear the bickering, and the quiet snickers each gave when they one upped the other. But no today there was silence. When, and if you dared glance over towards the teams area you could see Agent DiNozzo glaring at his computer screen, teeth gritted and mouth slightly moving as if her were muttering some sort of mantra under his breath. You could see Officer David's head of curly brown hair bent down, intently working on filling in a seemingly crucial piece of paperwork. And if you dared to watch for a little longer, you could see that not once would either agent's gaze flick over towards the other like it often did.

So that was how it started, one morning of tension that you could slice with a knife, or what Officer David could probably slice with a toothpick, and you got a rumor. A big fat juicy rumor, which, every time told it would become a little more daring, or intriguing.

Agent DiNozzo and Officer David had done the dirty.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So want to find out any more of this crazy idea that I've had, or are you just going to give up there? Either way let me know and please review :)**


	2. Agent Talbert

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! They mean a lot to me :) OK so this is how it's going to go I think, there's about 8 chapters that I have planned out in my head, and am currently in the process of writing, and I hope to try and update daily, if not every other day, I know what waiting around does to people!**

**Also this chapter is kind of a soft cliché starter chapter :) don't worry everything will get a lot more interesting!  
**

**So enjoy! And reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

Agent Carl Talbert was not one to gossip. He'd had his fair share with them in High School, the girls who constantly spent their lunch huddled in the Cafeteria, relaying stories between them, glancing around them room until their eyes fell on their target and snickering away. Luckily he was never the topic of any of those rumors, but he'd seen what they did to people, and he vowed to bring up his now sixteen year old daughter with morals and compassion for others.

So now he wondered how he'd found himself in this position, a nearing fifty year old man gossiping about the private lives of his colleagues.

It happened last night, you know I passed them in the elevator going home, I'd left my wife's earring on my desk, that I had somehow managed to break, and had frantically spent the day trying to fix it. I heard Agent DiNozzo asking Officer David if she wanted to come over and watch a movie.

"_Hold the elevator!" Tony cried as he scrambled to pick up his bag from behind his desk. They'd just finished a very complicated case and had spent the last couple of hours filling in paperwork after paperwork, and he was still no where near done when Gibbs had given them the go ahead to leave for the night. _

_Rushing over to the elevator he grinned when he saw Ziva with her hand holding the door open, "Thanks"._

"_Your welcome Tony" They stood side by side, shoulders touching, their opposite hands grabbing onto their bag strap while they waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. _

_Tony turned round when the ding sounded that indicated they'd reached their floor, "Hey, listen I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie-" he was cut off by a very flustered Agent rushing straight into the elevator before the doors had fully opened._

_The man looked up with an apologetic face, "Sorry DiNozzo, you know my wife and everything, she probably already knows, I don't know why I bother-"_

_Ziva shot Tony a confused look, he smiled back and turned to the Agent babbling away in the corner. "It's fine Carl, it looks like you've got much more important things to worry about." He gave him a pitying pat on the shoulder and retreated from the elevator, Officer David in tow._

It's not clear whose house they went back to, but it is obvious that Officer David definitely accepted his invitation.

_They were curled up on the sofa, the last five minutes of The Untouchables playing on the screen. Ziva had continuously laughed throughout the film at the apparent lack of realism. Which Tony had to keep on reminding her that this was just a film and not everything always happens in true ninja style. This had earned him a punch to the arm, more like a light tickle; Ziva had no intention of hurting him. _

_Tony pressed the power button on the controller and the room was plunged into darkness. "So Ziva, guess it's time to leave." He placed the controller down on the coffee table and brought his hand back, leaving it to rest on the cushion. "Ziva?"_

_He was met by a warm breath in his ear. "Tony if you want to keep your hand I suggest you move it from my leg."_

_Tony gulped, so it wasn't the cushion. He started to pull his hand back when he realized that this could go one of two ways. One she would go all ninja on him and probably detach his hand from the rest of his body in one quick motion. Or two, she'd start touching him back and they would end up in hysterics on the floor, like many other times. He really hoped it was the latter._

_Slowly he started to rub soft circles on her thigh, gently squeezing it._

"_Tony? Stop that." He felt Ziva jump at the unexpected movement._

"_Stop what Zee-vah?" he teased. Well she didn't forcefully remove my hand at the first touch he thought to himself. He kept going for a few more seconds, moving to the top of her thigh and on to her hip, gradually moving up until - he heard it, a slight moan coming from the woman next to him, and he'd been with plenty of women to know that that was a moan of pleasure. _

_His brain started working overtime. She's actually going along with this? Unless… this is some kind of Mossad style attack, luring the victim into a false sense of security and then BAM! They attack you. _

_And that was exactly what happened. _

_He was forced back against the sofa, two hands grabbed his wrists and holding them to him, and then he felt it, what he'd waited for for almost two years. A pair of warm soft lips caressing his own._

_It didn't take him long to respond, tugging on her lips in the same way she did on his. Her hands left their grip on his wrists and moved slowly up his body, caressing the muscles she found there. His hands in turn resumed the path they were making earlier, finally reaching their destination in her mass of curls that he loved so much. _

_She deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth, their tongues moving in sync together as if they were bickering. Her hands moved down under the hem of his shirt, pulling it up in one swift movement before she started placing hot open mouthed kisses across his chest. Tony in turn worked quickly on the buttons that were keeping her shirt together, slipping it gently off her shoulders, caressing her arms as it slid down. He launched himself back at Ziva pinning her to the back of the sofa, working gentle patterns into her neck with his lips._

So if anyone asked him that was how it happened. Some say they did it on the sofa, others say they managed to make it to the bedroom, but there was no question about it, it happened. So then many people ask, if that happened then why the tension now, surely they should be all over each other. But your answer every time without fail is, that one of them woke up alone the next morning.


	3. The Janitor

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they really do inspire me to write more! OK sorry I couldn't upload this yesterday, but lots of people were off sick at work so I ended up covering for one of them. **

**This chapter is a little different, and is again very short, as there is absolutely no dialogue in this one, but I added some, but then took it away because I thought it just worked a lot better like this! So enjoy this short little piece of madness that has escaped my mind! I really was growing attached to poor old Frankie!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, do you really think I would be trusted to look after these brilliant people?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Frank Walsh didn't like to snoop, he didn't like to be in situations where he felt uncomfortable, but unfortunately that was the position he found himself in now, surrounded by forty-something women all speaking at once in a language he wasn't quite sure he understood. If only he'd kept his big mouth shut. That would be what his wife would have told him if she were still around today. Poor Enid, she'd succumbed to old age much earlier than she'd ever wanted to. They'd only been married twenty years when she passed away six months ago, but they were twenty of the happiest years of his life. They'd met on a wilderness trip, him a newly divorcée, needing a new outlook on life and her being dragged along by her then-husband. They'd shared a couple of cheeky moments in the bathroom of the cold wooden cabins, high up in the mountains. Oh he had stories and a half to tell, but it just so happened that it had to be this one.

It had started a couple of weeks ago, Memorial Day to be precise. He could remember because he'd watched the parade, it was a tradition he and Enid used to do. He then stopped back at work, he had a feeling he'd left one of the drains uncovered in the women's bathroom the night before. In his old age he was getting more and more forgetful, a trait he blames on the grandkids, forever hitting him around the head. He stopped by the supply closet on the way in, slipping quickly into his overalls, leaving his jacket on the hook on the back of the door. When he came back, thirty minutes later, after searching every woman's bathroom in the building and finally realizing that the cover had in fact been replaced, he noticed his jacket folded across the top of a broom handle. He brushed it off as another sign of old age. And that's what he did now, every time he found something in that closet amiss.

First it was his jacket, then a few mops and brushes were leant in all directions instead of neatly lined up against the wall like how he liked it. After that it became a lot more frequent, nearly every day he would go into that closet and find something out of place. It wasn't until one day last week when he finally realized what was happening in that little closet of his. He'd set about fixing a leak in one of the sinks in autopsy, his least favorite part of the building, even if it did house his great friend Ducky. He'd seen a body or two in his life, but it still never got rid of the creepy feeling crawling up the back of his neck every time he was near one. Well any way back to the story.

He was down in autopsy, fixing a leak, when he realized he'd left the spare part back upstairs. He made his way slowly back up the stairs, he refused to use the elevator, damn things always break down. The supply closet was located at the end of the corridor which accommodated the break room and several other small rooms that no one seemed to have a use for. It wasn't until he neared the end of the corridor and was reaching out to turn the handle that he heard it. He'd been quite the playboy in his younger years, so there was no mistaking that noise, a deep, throaty moan of a woman at the height of pleasure. He retreated a few steps and contemplated what to do next. When he heard a much loader moan, accompanied by a deeper, unmistakable voice of a man he quickly stepped back, further along the corridor, turning his slow shuffle into a brisk walk. Maybe he'd look for the part somewhere else.

At least he could finally rest assured that he wasn't losing his mind. So now every time he went to enter the closet he would knock loudly, just in case he happened to walk in on something he was sure may just tip his old ticker over the edge. Luckily for him, he never happened to catch them in the act again, but still there were little clues giving up their presence, the biggest being yesterday, he walked in there to find a mop bucket had been tipped over, its contents spilt all over the floor.

He'd never actually given a thought to who the mystery occupants of the cupboard could be, until he heard the rumor. He put two and two together, he may be old, but he still had a few lights left on in him. So that was how he now found himself, joining in with the office gossip. He'd told his story at least a dozen times now, and whenever someone asked how they could go from doing it in the supply closet to literally shooting daggers at each other, he'd reply simply, that one of them fell in the mop bucket and both of them are too stubborn to admit it was their fault.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what did you think? Have I gone one step too far? And I know, I know it was short, but I think youu should review, even if it just to tell me how short and silly it was!**


End file.
